Tap For Me
by Mighty Pen
Summary: My first fic. Benoit finds the girl of his dreams, but he must choose between love and his career.


(I personally love this fic

(I personally love this fic. I love the idea. It just popped into my head. By the way, I do not own any of the WWF characters, shows, or moves, Vince McMahon owns them. This is a story of fiction. I only own Leslie, she is my creation.)

As "Shooter" blasted through the arena, thousands and thousands of fans jumped, waving their signs into the air, some of them quite clever. Some of them were about Benoit, who, in some people's opinions is one of the finest wrestlers of all time. The few that were though were cutting and nasty. 

Benoit didn't mind the comments or the signs. He was quite used to it already. The signs didn't bother him because he had a match to concentrate on. He flexed his head, and walked toward the ring. His eyes wandered around the arena, just merely noting the signs. 

**__**

"BENOIT NEEDS A DENTIST" and "THE CRIPPER CROSSFACE SUCKS" He sighed. After a while, it did kind of hurt. Chris Benoit noticed a thin, tall girl in the back row, holding a white piece of oaktag. He had to strain his eyes, but the sign said, "Benoit Rules!" He did manage a little smile.

__

Everyone needs a little respect, Benoit thought. He just shook it out of his head, and waited for the match to start. The match went off without a hitch, Benoit won, and it wasn't a surprise. He was the favorite. He had used the crippler crossface, and had made his opponent, Perry Saturn submit. 

His music hit again, and Benoit, taking one last look at that respectful sign, walked out of the ring. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hey, that was some match!" Chris Jericho, Benoit's newfound friend, called out backstage. "But Perry did put up a fight." Benoit nodded. "The Radicalz are tough, believe it or not," Jericho patted Benoit on the back. "You did good, pal." And he walked off. 

Benoit watched Jericho walk off and headed down the opposite way. He headed to the lounge, since RAW was almost over. And he needed a cup of coffee. The lounge was empty, except for the APA, who were playing a very intense game of poker. "Three of a kind!" He heard them shout every once in a while. 

The TV on the lounge clicked off at 11:20pm, when RAW had officially ended. He looked over at the APA, who had about twelve beer cans next to them, and they were totally knocked out. Benoit lightly stepped on both of them, trying to them wake up. "Psst, it's over." The APA looked around, blinked a few times, and tried to realize where they were. "Oh, how long did we sleep?" Bradshaw asked. Benoit checked his watch. "About a half hour." 

Benoit left the lounge, with his coat, and headed outside for his limousine. He usually went out the way the fans went because sometimes, he wanted to greet them. He walked with a crowd, and he noticed a tall, thin girl. The one with the sign. The one who gave him motivation. "Hello," Benoit said to the girl. She was fiddling with something in her purse, and she barely heard Chris talk. 

He tapped her lightly on the shoulder. It did the trick. She looked up and dropped her sign and purse. She screamed. "Oh my god!" She freaked out. "Chris Benoit… Um, what did I do?" Benoit looked at her funny. "N-nothing. I just noticed your sign. It really made me smile."

She looked down to her sign and smiled. "Well, I do love the crippler crossface." Benoit smiled. "It doesn't even hurt, um, you didn't say your name." The girl blushed. "Leslie. Leslie Nick." She extended her hand. "Chris Benoit," He said, taking it, "as if you didn't know." 

Leslie laughed. Chris felt good as soon as she did it. It made him feel warm. Probably because her laugh was. Chris studied her. She had waist length red hair, and brown eyes that were as a brown as a chocolate bar. She had no meat on her bones; she was like a pencil. But she had a big personality, Chris could tell. 

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?" Chris asked. Leslie bit her lip. "I came by train. I am going to go home by there." Chris nodded. _How can I ever talk to her again? _He thought. "I could give you a ride in my limo," Chris suggested, although he didn't think Leslie would agree to it. She seemed like the cautious type.

Leslie blushed even redder, and Chris noticed it brought out her hair color. She pulled her hair behind her ears. "Um, that would be nice. Can I sit in the same seat as you?" She asked shyly. Benoit nodded. "Sure. I wouldn't think of letting a gorgeous woman like you stay alone." 

He linked her arm with hers, and took the sign from her. "Don't carry anything. You'll kill your back." Leslie tied her arm tighter around Chris's. "You're back must be dead already. I mean, you've been in so many walls of Jericho!" Chris nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. But it's a trick. It doesn't really hurt, but if you make a mistake, it can hurt you." 

"But you have endured injuries, right?" Leslie asked, walking towards the limo, still linked with Benoit's arms. "Oh, definitely. One time, when I was first starting, I moved funny during the Twist of Fate and I almost broke my neck." Leslie's mouth hung open. "Fame has its price, huh?" Chris nodded. "Exactly. Where do you live?" Leslie twisted her hair. "582 842nd street. About seventy miles from here." Benoit nodded. "I hope we get stuck in traffic. You're amazing to talk to." Leslie blushed. "I haven't really gotten any compliments from guys. A pro wrestler, no less!" She chuckled, and Benoit cupped her chin. _Should I kiss her? Will she get out of the car? _Leslie cleared her throat and Benoit immediately let go of her chin. 

"So, anything exciting going to happen in the storylines anytime soon?" Leslie asked, changing the subject. Benoit bit his lip. "Um, with me or with anybody?" Leslie fiddled with her purse. "Anybody, but with you would be especially nice." She laid her head on his shoulder. 

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked. Benoit smiled. "No, not at all." Benoit put his arm around her, and she wrapped her arms around his stomach. She closed her eyes, and Benoit could feel her breath on his neck. It was a comforting feeling; one he had been looking for as long as he could remember. 

He put his hand into her hair, and stroked it. "Leslie," Benoit said sometime later, "we're home." Leslie got up, and turned a bright magenta. "I fell asleep? Oh my god, how embarrassing! Chris, I am so sorry." Chris shook his head. "Don't be embarrassed. Not with me. Anyway, it's late, you should be getting home soon. It was wonderful talking to you, and I hope I can meet you again soon." He kissed her on the cheek. 

"Thanks, Chris." Leslie hugged him, and left the car. He watched as she put her key into the door, and went in, and then closed the door. She peered out the window, and waved as his limo drove off. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The next day, they were filming Smackdown. Benoit could not get the previous nights events as he had an interview, had a match, and just roamed around backstage. Into forty-five minutes of the show, Stephanie McMahon came up to him. 

"Chris! Thank god I found you! This came for you." She handed him an addressed envelope and he tore it open. "Thanks, Steph." Stephanie nodded and left, leaving Benoit with his letter. 

Dear Chris, 

The limo ride was truly sensational. I couldn't stop thinking of you all day long. Next week I'll be in St. Louis, which is where you're filming RAW. Look for me in the middle row, and then we can meet after. Enclosed is also my phone number. If you ever need a friend to talk to, just give me a ring. I'll always make time for you. 

See you soon,

Leslie Nick 

Benoit read the note over and over again, thinking if it was true. He pinched himself to see if it was, and then rubbed his arm because it hurt. "My god," He muttered, and then went to find a phone. "Hey, there was a message for-" The Rock said, meeting Benoit in the hall. "I know, I know." Benoit said. "I have it."

"Cool," The Rock said, "whose it from?" Benoit smiled. "A friend." The Rock patted him on the back. "See ya later," He said over his shoulder. Folding the note again, Benoit continued his search for a phone. "There it is!" Benoit noticed one in the lounge. 

As usual, no one was there except for him. Even the Acolytes were no were to be found. He took another look over at the note, searching for her phone number. Chris muttered the digits as he pushed them down on the phone. 

"Hello?" Leslie answered it. "Leslie?" Chris asked. Leslie gasped. "CHRIS!" She yelled. "Oh my god, I am so happy to hear from you!" He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "Leslie, instead of meeting you in St. Louis, why don't I meet you after Smackdown?" Leslie smiled. "Really? What time is it going to be over?" Chris sighed. "Don't know. But maybe I can get the rest of the day off and come to you. I'll ask Vince." 

"Okay," Leslie said, "I'll get ready." Click. They both hung up the phone. Chris shoved the note in his pocket and ran towards Vince's office. "Vince!" He called. "Can I get the rest of the day off?" Mr. McMahon tapped his pencil on his desk. "I am sure you can… Why?" 

"I have to meet someone."

"You know our rules about girlfriends."

"It's just a friend!" 

"Fine, go." 

Without murmuring a thank-you, he ran out of the office. He had forgotten the rules about girlfriends! If he started seeing Leslie, his career would be through! But he didn't have to worry about it. Leslie was only his friend. There were no feelings, he was sure of that. 

He knocked on her door about a half-hour later. "Took you long enough," Leslie smiled. "Come on in." Benoit handed her flowers and candy. "Thanks, Chris." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "I am on a diet." Benoit raised an eyebrow. "DIET? YOU? You've gotta be kidding me! Look at you! You're a pencil." Leslie shrugged. "I guess one chocolate wouldn't hurt?"

Chris nodded. "The whole box wouldn't hurt." She offered him a chocolate, but he refused. "I had a big lunch with Jean." Leslie's eyes widened. "JEAN? As in Triple H?" Chris nodded. "Yup, that's the one." Leslie bit into a chocolate and smiled. "You're living the life." Chris shrugged. "If I weren't a wrestler, I'd be just like you. A starstruck fan." Leslie shook her head. "You're not all stuck up and conceited. You're kind and down to earth. I feel so comfortable with you." 

Benoit smiled. "Um, let me put these flowers in a vase." She nodded. "In the living room there are a few vases. Take which ever one you want." Benoit came back a few minutes later. "Nice place you got here," He commented. Leslie smiled. "It was my Aunt's. I inherited it." He smiled. "So I am not the only lucky one, huh? I barely see my house since I am always in hotels."

She fiddled with her fingers. He noticed whenever she was going to ask something, she fiddled with her fingers. "Is it lonely?" She asked. Benoit sighed. "It can be. I mean, Jerry and Kat stay together since they're married. Debra and Stone Cold stay together too. But me? I just watch TV until I fall asleep." Leslie bit her lip. "So… are you in a relationship?" 

Chris chuckled. "Me? Not yet. The WWF has this thing with girlfriends and boyfriends. I am this rising star. They think being in a relationship will be bad for my career just now." She frowned. "I am sure hundreds of thousands of girls would love to be in a relationship with you." Benoit sneered. "You flatter me! Who would want to be in a relationship with me?" Leslie fiddled with her fingers. "I do." 

Chris turned to her. "You? But I thought we are just friends…" Leslie nodded. "If you want to be. But, Chris, I have these feelings for you that I have never felt for anyone before." Benoit wrapped his arms around her waist. "You do?" Leslie nodded. "It seems crazy! I am just a fan of the WWF and here I am, admitting my feelings to a WWF superstar!" 

He shook his head. "It's not crazy." With that, he leaned his head and gave her a kiss. A real kiss on the lips. "Does this mean you want to be in a relationship?" Leslie asked him. Benoit nodded. "Yes, I do."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"What? You want me to fight Undertaker at Royal Rumble in a submission match?" Benoit asked Vince. Mr. McMahon nodded. "Yes! This will be perfect for you! This will make you a star!" He sighed. "But, Vince, I have a girlfriend…" Vince sighed. "Chris, I told you about that." Benoit sighed. "But I love her." Vince shrugged. "Ponder the thought one what you should do. You must choose. Love or career. It's as simple as that. And, Chris, if you tap out in this match, your career here is _finished." _

Benoit left Vince's office. "Chris? What's the matter?" Leslie asked as she opened the door for her boyfriend. Benoit sighed. "I am in a submission match at Royal Rumble. With Undertaker." Leslie gasped. "UNDERTAKER? Chris, he'll kill you!" He nodded. "I know! But… if I tap out, I am fired. My career in the WWF is finished." Leslie took her lover's hand. "Tap, Chris. Tap for me." Benoit shook his head.

"Leslie! This is my career!" She grabbed her head. "What's more important to you, Chris? Running through the ropes and giving crossfaces to everyone? Or me?" Benoit sighed. "I don't know." And he left. Leslie rushed to the door. "Chris! Don't you ever come back!"

Benoit finally got the Undertaker down. He wasn't the favorite for this match, but he was giving it his all. He turned the other way for a minute and felt a hard punch in his back. "Damn it," Chris spat out. He felt hands on his face. It was the Undertaker giving him the crossface! Benoit was in obvious pain. _Don't tap!_ He thought. His eyes roamed all over the arena. And in the first row, he saw Leslie. They hadn't spoken for three weeks. And there she was in the stands, crying and cheering him on. Benoit brought his hand up and tapped. 


End file.
